Boredom
by sekara
Summary: just a story a wrote when i was bored


This is just something I wrote when I was really bored and listening to a cd. I hope you enjoy… Oh…I don't anything to do with digimon. The poem however is mine…(keep off…:) )

I creep into the room unnoticed by the disgustingly happy boy. _Heh. Boy…nah, he's just a mere child…I'm the man and that's what she deserves…a man. _The 'child' looks at the reminence of lipstick left on his lips. _Stay calm, that kiss was just to be polite. She doesn't really love him. She loves you. She wouldn't have kissed him just because. _I move from the door to the bed, crouching down so I can see him just above the bed, barely, by looking over the edge. _I am the cat ready to pounce, he is only the naïve mouse. _He looks in my direction, I duck… he turns back around to the mirror. _Genius? Him? Ha! He's an idiot for not following his instincts. I bet if he had stayed the Digimon Emperor he'd have known I was here…But as I said he's but only a vulnerable child. _I watch him enter his closet to prepare for bed. _This will be easy. Oh, you are the genius, your plan is faultless. His parents are out for the evening. No one will stand in your way. It's perfect. _The 'wonder boy' is exiting his closet, wearing his nightly attire, bare chest, with no muscle, and flannel pajamas pants. _Ha! What a girl! _He comes closer unaware of anything suspicious. I'm tense ready for action. _I can't believe how gullible he is letting himself be… _As Ken edge closer towards me I'm able to make out the sound of his lungs expanding and compressing. I hear his blood flowing through each vein in its endless path of their cycle. My animal instincts begin to take control. I calmly stand, revealing my position. Ken jumps back, _pathetic,_ a bit in fright but soon calms.

"Oh! Joe, you scared me. What are you doing here? Did you get scared or something?"

I'm not moving. _If I do I'll do it too soon… _I stare deep into his façade framed by an indigo halo of hair. _This'll be the last time be ever thinks of me as timid or weak again. _A look of wariness creeps onto his face. I slowly walk towards him. He backs up unknowing of what's coming. Each of my feet jolts the feeling of anticipation up and down my spine with each step. _Wait a little longer. I can't wait to see his face… _I'm in front of him now. My hands are shaking, my heart is pounding. I glare into his eyes that are laced in confusion. _Now's your chance. You're finally giving her what she wants. She'll be proud. _I smile. I walk back to the door. After it is shut I lock it. I turn to him and smile once again. He's frozen. I attack. I release all of my built up anger that's been suppressed for so long. No mercy. I throw him down and pound at his face for a while then I move to violently tearing at him.

As he lays half unconscious I laugh, "How does it feel to be afraid and attacked? It's not fun is it?" I kick him in the stomach laughing harder as he curls into a ball of pain.

"Joe, why are you doing this?"

"Because Yolie loves me and you're in the way." I kick him again but harder. Something snaps and he pukes up a mix of bile and blood. I reach down and grab him by the neck, "You were foolish to think you are the best. You lost that right when you stopped being the emperor…" My finger nails begin cutting into his flesh as I close my hand tighter around his neck.

"Please…" My fingers, around his esophagus, cut him off before he can say another word.

"I don't want to hear another word from you." Before he is completely dead I whisper in his ear, "She's mine. Who's weak and pathetic now?" After this I crush his neck. His last breath is long and raspy. His face of death is satisfying. I can seethe phantom of fear in the eyes. As a celebration for my triumphant victory I lay him back down, my hand is still in his neck from crushing it. I dig deeper until my fingers are wrapping around his insides and rip out his throat. I laugh in a giant, proud guffaw as I dump his entrails on his body and spit in spite of him. _I'm surprised he didn't struggle much. It was like he let win…anh, that kid was weird anyway. _

Now that I'm through with my wonderful task I leave the room to wash my hands. Although my plan is ingenious I forgot about that worm. I see him jolt out of the house, "Damn. Oh well, it doesn't matter now." I reenter the and sit on my victim's bed as he lies dead on the floor. The flies are already drinking his juices.

_Hmmm…_I notice a phone on his dresser and decide to call my love, to tell her the good news. I'm waiting impatiently as the phone rings. I hear her sweet voice answer, but why is sorrow behind her words, "Yolie, why are you crying?"

She informs me that Wormon tells her that Ken was murdered. _Damn. That stupid worm. I should have gotten him when I had the chance. _She continues to speak. I'm listening as she asks me who would have done such a thing. I smile, oh do I smile, "I did it I did it for you, it was all for you. I wanted to prove my love for you, to show that I'm not weak and pathetic and that I'm just as smart as that little bastard was." The last words slip from my mouth. I'm fearful but then calm. _She'll understand. _

Yolie is silent.

"Yolie?"

I'm explaining to her that what I did can be forgotten and that we're together as last. She's pausing again. Now she's reprimanding me. Scolding me for the accomplishment I made for her. I ask her why is she mad, I didn't do anything wrong but she isn't listening.

"That's it. Joe you've gone too far. I'm calling the cops. But, before I hang up I'm going to ask the emphasis question…Why? Why kill him?"

"I told you. I love you. Killing Ken was what I had to do. I thought that meant something to you."

"You're sick," I hear her phone click off. Her last words are resounding in my head. _I don't understand, I didn't do anything wrong._

Two hours have passed by. I've stayed in the room. I'm now being dragged to the cop car hand cuffs and all. I see news cameras all around. I feel a smile grow larger by the second. I see Yolie and blow her a kiss. She dodges it. … … … … _Oh my gosh… I just killed someone. _I scream for help and try to get out of the situation," Wait, what'd I do!? Yolie, tell them it's ok! It's ok! I love you!"

(2 years later)

I sit in the chair, tears streaming down my face. My sanity has fully returned but it's too late. I've made amends with Yolie…just not Ken's parents. _Why did I do it? How could I have been so delusional? I've ruined everything…_ Before I was sent here I had Yolie write something for me to Ken's parents:

**Thank You**

**Thank you for all your troubles and pain. ****Thank you for all your sorrows and regrets. ****Thank you for all you've done: for making me famous just by showing aggression towards me. ****You've given me what I've wanted. ****(Though in a negative way) ****I've given you something to think about every single day. ****Thank you for all you've done for me, ****I know I deserve to die. ****Most of all thank you for allowing me to see you cry. ****That is the bases of my being, ****That is what I am here for. **

**While I die in this chair I'll think about 'the chill'. ****'The chill' of an adult screaming for their lives. ****'The chill' of a child too weak to groan in pain as they lie downand die. I'll th****ink about the ones who have cried. ****Just remembering them makes me cringe but yet, I give a smiling grin. ****For they never saw my master plan or the work of genius at hand**

**I hate them all…**

**Now that you are about to pull my switch, ****Let me tell you something that'll make you itch till you're old andgrey ****Even though you'll never accept this…I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry for what I did, ****For what you'll never get back no matter what or how hard you try. ****I'm sorry for laughing in my victim's faces as I watched them die. ****Forgive me please! ****So my soul can be at ease. ****My real punishment is with God…**

**My earthly punishment is fulfilled…**

**I am gone.**

**Though you've gotten your revenge you have yet to win. ****I was willing to change, ****Though I was the one to blame (for all that happened). ****I still wish for my soul to be set free. ****Please, do it now before it is too late. ****Forgive me before you day comes ****For it is near…**

**Thank You**

Fin

So how did ya'll like it? sigh It was fun to write… please review.


End file.
